


A Cockles and Co Summer: 2018

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Schmoop, am I using that word right?, i think i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha and his family visit Jensen and his family in Austin in the summer of 2018.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Kudos: 19





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a set of quasi-one-shots all taking place in the same reality and time period while Misha and his family are visiting Jensen and his. They'll be mostly in order, at least to start out with, but I already have the end written and not the middle, so they'll probably end up out of order at some point.

As was their custom once a summer, Misha and Vicki brought the kids down to Austin to visit with Jensen and Danneel and their kids for a week or so. The Ackles’ home was easily big enough to accommodate everyone, and it gave them time to spend relaxing in all their different combinations: Jensen and Misha; Vicki and Danneel; Misha and Danneel; the kids; all of them together.

Danneel went to pick up the family at the airport while Jensen watched the kids and worked on getting the planned barbecue ready. When they arrived, Jensen was busy juggling Zepp, who was holding a teething ring, while grilling with the other hand. JJ was playing happily in the grass nearby.

Misha slid his arms around Jensen’s waist, kissing his cheek and then resting his chin on his shoulder. “Hey, babe.”

Jensen grinned. “Hey, Mish.” He turned around to kiss Misha on the lips.

“You look like you’ve got your hands full. Anything I can do to help?”

“Here, if you want to take this one and then go get drinks and stuff with Dee, I’ll finish up here and we can eat.”

He transferred Zepp over to Misha, who cooed at the baby. “Where’s Arrow?”

“Hmm? Oh, she’s right there in her bouncy chair, she’ll be fine out here with me. Won’t you, kiddo?” He addressed this last to Arrow, smiling at her, and she burbled happily.

“Okay, we’ll go get settled and I’ll be out again soon,” Misha said, kissing Jensen one last time before heading inside.

Once there, he kissed Danneel on the cheek. “Hey, is Vicki in our room? Are we in the same place as last time?”

“Yeah, she’s there. You and Vicki will be in that room, and then you and Jensen will be in the downstairs guest room, if that’s okay?”

Misha grinned. “Sounds good.” He started wandering away.

“Misha?”

“Hmm?” He turned halfway to face her.

“Do you want to give me my kid? Or are you kidnapping him?”

He laughed. “I’m fine keeping him if you want?”

“Nah, I have to get him changed and ready for dinner anyway, may as well do that while you and Vicki are getting set up.” She smiled, taking Zepp from him. “Nice to have an extra set of hands, though.”

“Oh, that’s what I am to you?” He smirked.

“No, you’re also excellent entertainment for my husband.” She pushed his shoulder lightly. “Go, I’ll meet you back outside.”

The nine of them finally settled around the table outside. JJ and Maison were happily chattering back and forth, talking a million miles a minute about any subject they could think of. Danneel was regaling West and Vicki with stories about her latest job, and West was entranced. Meanwhile, Jensen and Misha were quietly catching up, with Jensen using any excuse to rest his hand on Misha’s back or leg.

Later, when all the kids except West had been settled into their beds, the adults met to regroup and discuss plans for the week. West had insisted, with a very serious face, that he needed to be part of the negotiations, too. Accordingly, he was settled on Misha’s lap, looking imperious.

“So we were thinking that we could take you guys out to the brewery one day. We have some operational stuff to go over anyway, but most of the day could just be exploring and wandering around the grounds, and you know there’s a playground for the kids and everything.”

Misha grinned. “What do you think, Westie? Do you want to go out to the brewery and hang out there tomorrow?”

“Yeah!” West exclaimed. “Can we watch them make the drinks?”

Vicki smiled indulgently. “Of course we can.”

They continued laying out plans for the week, and then Misha left to settle West into bed.

“So Jen, once Misha gets back, I assume you'll be stealing him away for the night?”

“Yeah, that would be awesome. Or, we can stay and have a drink and catch up, maybe? And then I wanted to take him out for a walk by the lake.”

Vicki laughed. “Awww, Jen, the two of you have become an old married couple.”

Danneel joined in the laughter. “Once upon a time, you could barely stand to get through the evening with all of us before you dragged each other off somewhere.”

Jensen blushed and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “Yeah, well, you know. I think I’m sick of him at this point.”

Danneel snorted. “Yeah, sure. That’s definitely why you want to take him on a romantic walk down by the lake,  _ you sap _ .”

“You two are _ the worst _ .” Jensen exclaimed.

Just then, Misha came back into the room. “By the way Jensen is blushing and protesting, I’d say we’ve gotten to the point in the night where we get to make fun of him.” He settled back in next to Jensen, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple.

Vicki nodded. “He was telling us that he was sick of you. I told him that he’d have to suck it up and to come back when he’d had to put up with you for going on thirty years.”

Misha gave an exaggerated sigh. “I feel so loved.”

“Awww, you know we love you.” Danneel put in. “It’s why we’re mean to you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Mish, for all the shit you give me, you absolutely deserve this.”

Misha laughed. “Well, I can’t really argue with that.”


	2. The Brewery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family visits Danneel and Jensen's brewery.

In the late morning, they all piled into two cars and headed out to the brewery. Jensen and Danneel had founded it the year before, and it was a well-oiled machine by now. West, Maison, and JJ immediately wanted to run around on the playground, so Danneel went to supervise that while Jensen showed Misha and Vicki around, the three of them taking turns holding the twins.

When they got to the head brewer’s office, Jensen stuck his head in. “Hey, Nate?”

“Hey, man, I didn’t know you were coming in today!” Nate jumped up, giving Jensen a combined handshake and hug that involved a lot of back slapping.

“Yeah, we’ve got a couple things to do here, and I’ll talk to you about those later, but we have some visitors in town, and I wanted to introduce you.” He beckoned Misha and Vicki forward. “This lovely woman is Vicki Vantoch, she’s a big nerd and absolutely perfect in every way.”

Vicki laughed, stepping forward to shake Nate’s hand. “Jensen, you absolute flatterer. Nice to meet you, Nate.”

Jensen smirked at her. “It’s true, though.” He turned back to Nate, wrapping his arm around Misha’ waist. “And, uh. This is Misha Collins, her husband, my co-star on  _ Supernatural _ , and, um. My partner.” He blushed, looking nervous.

Misha smiled softly at him, then shook Nate’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Nate. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name...and stories.”

Nate shook his head, laughing. “All bad, I’m sure.” He paused. “So, uh. You…” He looked a little lost.

Jensen put him out of his misery. “Misha and I have been together for seven years…”

“Eight, Jen,” Vicki put in.

“Okay, eight years, then,” Jensen rejoined affably. “And I thought it was about time I introduced the two of you.”

Nate grinned. “Well, I’m happy for you, man. It’s nice to meet you two. And nice to see you, too,” he added, waving at Zepp and Arrow, who both giggled at him.

“Well, we’re gonna go look around at everything else, but I’ll touch base with you later, okay, man?”

“Of course, enjoy. And nice to meet you, Misha and Vicki!”


End file.
